Rey and BB8 Body swap
by Shipments3452
Summary: A magical Ework switches the bodies of Rey with the droid BB8 in this tale, will they switch back or will they have to live as each other for the rest of there lives?


CHAPTER 1

Luke skywalker had just become one with the force, the last of the Resistance was on the millennium Falcon. The Falcon was heading to cloud city where it was thought that the Resistance could regroup. Rey was in a room with Leia, talking about the good old days when the Rebels destroyed the 2nd DeathStar and had a party on Endor. Rey was intreeged the idea of a party on Endor, Rey had always wanted to visit Endor ever since she was a child.

Everything was going well, the remaining Resistance troopers was in the corner talking about how attractive Rey is and how they'd love to meet her ass hole (In Star Wars nobody fucks the pushy umless they have the intention of making a woman pregnant, which is good news for Rey as she has a condition that causes pain during sex). There was one problem, the Falcon was almost out of Fuel and they wouldn't make it to Cloud City, Luckily they was near Endor and the fact that Leia and Chewi had a good relationship with the Eworks made it an ideal planet to stop of for some fuel. Chewi told Leia about the fuel issue and that they'd need to land on Endor, Leia understood what Chewi had said and agreed to his idea. Leia walked out and told Rey that they was going to Endor, Rey was exite, not only was she going to a place she'd always wanted to go but she'd also be able to take a break from the non stop action of the past week.

CHAPTER 2

The falcon had arrived on Endor, two Eworks greated them and Leia had made an agreement for them to get fuel for the Falcon, there was a proble though, Eworks wasn't as adanced as other beings so the fuel would take all day to create and fill up. The Eworks had aloud everyone to stay in some huts in the village. The troops all had a hut each, Leia had a hut to her self, Rey had her own hut but Poe wanted to explore the old Death Star shields base so he never had a hut. That left BB8 to stay with Rey as a droid was able to be left alone of fear of being stolen. It had been 8 hours and it was getting dark, all the troops had gone to sleep and so did Leia, Rey and BB8 was also asleep. Durning the night a Ework had entered Rey's and BB8's hut.

Chapter 3

The Ework started to wave a staff and soon a big white glow could be seen. The Ework then left the hut. It was mornin and Rey had woken up but found herself on the floor, she found she couldn't move her arms or legs and could move her heads in all different direactions that she couldn't before. She tried to talk but all that came out was beeps and boop, she couldn't believe it, she had become a droid, to be more clear, she had become BB8.

BB8 had woke up, he was on the bed Rey had been sleeping on and found that he had arms and legs with the softest skin ever, BB8 had tried to get Rey's attention but instead of beeps and boops coming out, the words "Rey i'm you" came out, BB8 put his hand over his mouth, he was shocked. He stood up and saw Rey (in his body) spinning her head around like crazy, BB8 layed back down and started to strip down, BB8 was a droid with knowledge about the female body that Rey could only wish to know. BB8 knew Rey had a condition that caused sexual activit to the pussy would cause pain, but BB8 wasn't going to let that stop him having a little fun, he saw next to the bed Rey kept some tabelts to deal with her acne (also caused by the condition), BB8 decided to swallow some of the pills. BB8 also knew crushing some of them up and putting the fine powder created in her panties, would allow for at least 3 hours of pleasure and no pain. Rey was hearing her own body moan so she decided to roll over and take a look, and what she saw shocked her, it was her own body enjoying masterbation, that was something almost impossible for her to do. BB8 was having a lot of fun in Rey's body, she was having a lot of fun, so much fun that he stood up and walked over to Rey and hit the reset button, but quickly pulled the harddrive and connected It to a datapad. For the the rest of the day BB8 learnet everything about Rey and was ready to take over her life, the Falcon was filled up with fuel and everyone got on board and left to cloud city.

CHAPTER 4

The Falcon had arrived at cloud city, Lando had come out to great Leia and Chewie, Leia introduced Rey to Lando, "what have we here" Lando said to Rey. Rey blushed. "Rey is a powerful force user, she can help us in forming the New Rebellion" Leia told Lando. "We'd better go inside before somebody recognises you and informs the first order"said Lando. Leia, Rey, Chewie and the rest of the soldiers followed Lando insid, Lando showed them each to their room. Rey (BB8) shut her door and started to try and use the force, but she couldn't , she tried again and again but still nothing happend. Rey (BB8) was thinking that the force abilities must come with the soul, she she went nd grabbed BB8 and plugged a data pad into it and programmed it to use force lift and it worked. So Rey no longer had force powers but BB8 did, Rey (BB8) knew she would be no use the the new Rebels, so when it was night, she snuck out onto the Falcon, she set cours to Courasont.

CHAPTER 5

Rey arrived on the city planet. She had booked a hotel and had just entered, she later on her bed, giving out a loud sound of relief. She started to strip off her clothes and masterbate, she rubbed her pussy good for at least 25min before she stood up, walked over to the mirror and started sex talking to herself. "Oh your pussy is so tight," "you'd love to fuck me, well let's go" , let's make our French style". Rey kissed the mirror and put hands on her boobs. She was having a great time.

Later she went into town to a sex store, she bought a skimpy outfit, a 9inch dildo, butt plugs and a a hole lot more.

When she got back to the hotel she put on the tv "slave girls without Jabba the Hutt" she stripped, but the butt plug in a started putting the dildo slowly in and out of her tight pussy. She gave out a loud moan She did this every night for weeks until she realised she was out of money. Rey (BB8) was smart, she knew that life would come easy to her with her sexy body, so she became a prositute in the underground world of coursont.

CHAPTER 6

Rey had gone into a local strip club and went up to a guy who was sat at the back on a table alone, "what do want pretty lady?" The man asked "I'm yours for only 50 credits, want me" Rey said as she took of her top. "Hell yes I would, here's 25 credits now and your get the rest once we fuck". The two of them left to strip club and went into Rey's hotel room. It was time for Rey to make money the fun way. The two of the, stripped, Rey was suprised, the man had a huge fat juicy dick that made Rey even more horny than she already was.

The man layer on the bed with his rock hard dick sticking up in the air, Rey lowered herself it. His cock filled her tight wet pussy completely. She let out a soft moan as she started to pound herself onto him. Knowing that the man wanted his money's worth, she got of his dick and started to suck it, it wasn't long before Rey's mouth was full of the mans seman, Rey swallowed it and licked what was remaining of his dick.

The man stood up and turned Rey around and placed her face down on the bed. He admired her perfectly round ass and started spanking it with all his force. When it had turned red Rey's turned her head smiling and said " Is that the best you got?". The man leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I'll show you what I've got". He then thrust his hips forward into her ass and began rhythmically pounding into her. He reached his hands to her front and began pulling on her breasts for leverage (Before the body swap Rey's boobs had gotten a lot bigger due to her growing more powerful in the force). The man began pounding into Rey's ass harder and harder as she moaned once again. He was transfixed on fucking the woman's sweat beaded body. His hands squeezed her round breasts within time of each pounding into her ass. Rey's moans became grunts of pain as the man's dick started penetrating further into her than anyone before. Through her shouts of pain Rey yelled "That's it! Now you've got it! Don't stop!" she shouted. The man viciously groped her ripe tits and fucked her amazing ass like an animal. A gust of semen spurted out of the man's dick and filled up Rey's ass. The man removed himself from on top of the woman and layed back onto the bed. Rey crawled over to him and rested her head on his chest. They stayed there together trying to catch their breaths until they eventually fell asleep together in that dark steamy room.

The next day the man gave the other 25 credits and left. It was time for Rey to get more money but first she went to a shop and bought some blue milk and some pears, she took the stuff back tot he hotel and ate it, she then tidied her self up, making her self look as attractive as possible and then she left.

This time she went into a Local Bar (same bar that someone tried to sell Death sticks to obi wan) she found a guy with some friends in the right corner of the room, she went over to them, took her top and bra off and started rubbing her boobs in there faces, "there's more where that comes from for the low price of 50 credits" Rey said, allthe men on the table placed 5p credits on the table each, they wanted to give her a gang bang, Rey accepted they offer, after all 400 credits just to get fucked by a bunch of guys? Not a bad deal. The guys took Rey out into a back alley, they all pulled there dicks out while Rey stripped naked and sat on the floor, they began to jerk off over her, get her to suck there dicks, and they fucked whatever hole they saw, by the end of it Rey was laid on the floor smiling, covered in cum and with 400 credits to her name. She stood up to see the guys had gone and had left the credits up her ass, she took the credits out, put some clothes on and went back to her hotel.

CHAPTER 7

Rey had just brought home another man, Rey was taking her clothes of when she felt a sharp pain in her left butt cheek, she then passed out on the floor. Rey then woke up in a Palace, it was dirty and full of aliens of different kinds, she was in Jabba's palace. Rey heared a laugh she'd never heared before, it was a Hutt, he was brown with spots of yellow on his tail, it was the grandchild of Jabba. "Child your so pretty, I've had my eye on you for sometime, and now I have you as one of my slave girls" and tonight you will be sleeping with me". Two guards came over and put a smaller slave Leia bikini onto Rey, Rey was confused but exited, she knew she'd become a slave but she's no longer have to consider paying for food or anything, she could just fuck 24/7. It was 9:00PM and it was time for the Hutt and Rey to fuck, Rey was exited, she stripped naked, out make up on and went down into the throne room where the Hutt was waiting for Rey. Rey strode up the Hutt and climbed on top of the throne. She then placed her hand on the Hutt's slimy skin. Rey smiled. She then began licking the body of Jabba's grandson.

The Hutt bellowed with pleasure as Rey's tongue ran up his body. "You're quite eager Slave! Allow me to assist!", the Hutt then extended his vile tongue towards Rey pressing it against her face.

Rey was drenched in the mountain if salvia poring down her face. In response she opened up her mouth and began to devour the sick fluids excreting from his mouth. "It's actually really tasty", Rey thought as she kept begging for more of it.

The Hutt continued to slosh Rey with his tongue for several minutes when he suddenly stopped, "Let's see how much you can take Slave!", he then reached out with his short grimy hands and gripped Rey's breasts.

Rey shrieked with pleasure as her enlarged tits were groped and fondled by the Hutt. She couldn't help but moan with pleasure. This continued for 10 min before the Hutt moved on to licking some pussy juices from Rey's pussy. Rey moaned, she thought to herself " this is living, not being a droid that fixes ships". Once her pussy was done with, the Hutt moved onto her butt and so on.

Rey wasn't like the other slaves, she didn't have to dance, be stripper or smoke death sticks like the other slaves. Rey jus had to do sex with the Hutt and other people that was known as worths.

Rey had just went into a room full of horny men, she smiled, took her clothes of, sat ok the floor and was ready for the men to cum on her, and so they did.

THE END


End file.
